Oh Love, If Only
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Antonio Carriedo is a man who has a normal life, a normal job and normal family. But one day, while working at his job, Antonio mysteriously finds himself in a world of old friends long forgotten, bloody thirsty pirates wanting revenge and a old love he left behind. (Don't Read Yet! I Have To Edit The Story, So It Matches The Summary!)
1. The Door to the Other World

___**Sam-Chan: *listening to music boxes and lullabies on youtube* Hiya Guys!**_

_**Jason: Sam-Chan have you been reading AusHung becuase that makes you act bat-shit creepy**_

_**Sam-Chan: No i haven't i was scarred by something today *not paying attention to Jason***_

_**Jason: Sam-Chan, are you listening to me?!**_

_**Sam-Chan: um, not really. Lo siento Jason.**_

_**Jason: That's ok Sam-Chan, while the readers read the fic i'll try to comfort you so you won't be paranoid.**_

_**Sam-Chan: Your way to late for that Jason. I don't own Hetalia and please tell me if the fic has any errors. SPUK time!**_

March 19th, 1993

_I'm cracking...I can feel it. I see things that are not there, like the little doll named_

Bella who spins round and round. Sometimes she asks me to join her, other times she just

twirls around forgetting that i'm there. I now record myself to see what i do in my state of

madness. Dear reader, if you know me...than i will most likely be in a mental hospital. Give

me this book so that i can regan my memories and help with the darkness surrounding the

world today.

_**November 7th, 1993**_

_I have began to have more and more strange delusional thoughts. I now see others besides_

Aria, i see a little boy named Yao who loves fish. He swims with the fish in the ocean and

talks to them sometimes. Yao always invites Bella and I to join him, I join him most of the

time and Bella rarely joins him. She states that dancers dance on earth and rarely dance in

water. The children are calling me again! Asking me join them! So goodbye for now.

_**April 21th, 1994**_

_It's been four months since i wrote in the journal. I now have ten little friends, who call out_

to me all the time. I'm starting to lose my grip of reality, now that fantasy has a hold on me.

My wife is a few months pregnant with my third son, but i don't think i will be sane enough to

be a father anymore.

_**April 30th, 1994**_

_I only have a finger left on reality, and the rest of me is in the fantasy world with my little_

friends. I have a new friend, his name is Arthuro. Arthuro is like the wind, very cold and

secretive. With acid green eyes that looks like they could bore holes in you, abnormal eyebrows

and blonde hair. Arthuro invites my to travel with him to the darker parts of this fantasy world.

_**September 15th, 1994**_

_I am with my wife in the hospital, watching her as she gives birth to our third son. His name will_

be Juan Carlos Fernandez Carriedo. I am now holding my third son in my arms, he looks just

like his mother. I give my son back to his mother and i am suddenly taken to the fantasy world.

I'm frustrated and angry at the fantasy world! I only got to be with my new born son for a few

minutes! I jump as i feel a hand on my shoulder," it's only me" Arthuro whispers. What's

wrong? He asks, and i answer him by telling him what happened. It will be okay, you'll go back

to that reality someday. Arthuro told me, but i still have doubts. Follow me, he said and so i

followed. We traveled to a place called Midnight-Sunrise, where the sun rises at midnight and

the rest of the day looks like a sunset. We sit under a white cherry tree that produces really

black cherries, Arthuro picks one and tells me to taste it. I put the cherry in my mouth, it taste

really good! Arturo picks some more cherries and for some reason is feeding me them. I grow

tired and i lay back on Arthruo, i feel his chin on my head as i drift off to sleep. My dear Antonio

is now asleep in my arms, looking peaceful and safe while he sleeps. Oh Antonio love, you

don't know how much we all missed you, i whisper. I sent him back to the moment he left in

that reality. I see him through the seeing water, he looks so happy with his family of that

world. If only, if only you could love us again Antonio, if only you could love me once more.

_**September 25th, 1994**_

_It's been ten days since we brought home little Juan, and instead of things being louder now_

that he's here things are quieter. We had two sons before him so nothing about parenting is

new to us. It has been a long day, my wife Maria Rosa Lucia and my son Juan Carlos have

already gone to sleep. I am stairing out the window, when the window suddenly disappears

and is replaced by Arthuro, Bella, Yao, The Rabbit Boy Brothers, Lilly the tree fairy, her sisters

Sakura, Yue, Ravis the elf and many other teens. They gather around me, for a reason i

do not know and Arthuro randomly pulls out an orb of some kind. He gives it to me, and says

"now do you remember Antonio?"

_**:Flashback:**_

_**Mama! Mama! You won't beliveve what i saw today. What did you see today mi nino? Well i**_

was with Arthuro, and we traveled to the place where the water is many different colors and

if you jump in it your clothes will change color too! That sounded like fun, mi little Antonio!

But now you have to wash up for supper, ok. Si Mama, said little Antonio as he ran upstairs.

Isabella Flora Fernandez Carriedo was a hard working woman, She and her son cooked for

everyone in their small town. Arthuro and Antonio were amigos who always went on

adventures together, Dylan and Scotty or The Rabbit Boy Brothers would sometimes go with

them when they weren't trying to woo the Fairy girls. Bella, the doll girl and Yao the talker of

the fish always teased Antonio by saying that Arthuro was trying to woo him and turn him

into his house-husband. Of course this made Antonio blush and Arthuro curse, but secretly

Arthuro was trying to woo Antonio one step at a time. When Antonio and Arthuro were

fifteen Arthuro confessed his love for Antonio and Antonio returned the love, they were each

other's first kiss. Mama! Mama! You won't believe what i did, said a very happy Antonio.

What did you do mi nino, his Mama asked. I had my first kiss, said a blushing Antonio. Who

is the lucky person that got to put their lips on mi baby. Isabella was pretty sure that it was

Arthuro, but she didn't say anything. Well, it was...Arthuro, said a embarrassed and

blushing Antonio. Before Isabella could do anything words slipped out her mouth, I knew It!

Now both Antonio and his Mama were embarrassed and blushing. How did you know

Mama? Mi nino you spend almost every waking minute with Arthuro, that i thought you two

might _**like**__** each other. When they turn seventeen they were each other's first time too. This**_

might hurt a bit love, said Arthuro as he looked at Antonio. Arthuro lubed up his fingers a put

one of them in Antonio, Antonio winced. It's going to hurt at first love, just hang on said

Arthuro as he was trying to reassure Antonio. He put another finger in and scissor them, he

looked at Antonio making sure that Antonio wasn't hurting. He put his third finger in when

Antonio said he needed Arthuro in him now. So Arthuro took out his fingers and lubed up his

cock, he slowly put it in Antonio making sure that Antonio wasn't in pain. Arthuro hit

Antonio's sweet spot and Antonio moaned in pleasure. Oh Arthuro, there again! Arthuro

thrusted into Antonio's sweet spot once more. Arthuro more, faster! Arthuro thrusted faster

and harder, your so tight Antonio! Arthuro moaned, Antonio's ass felt so good! Antonio put

his arms around Arthuro's neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss, they stopped after while

because they were out of breath. Arthuro started leaving hickeys on Antonio's neck, Antonio

moaned. After two hours of passionate lovemaking, the two fell asleep in their old playhouse

next to the sea. We'll be together forever, right Arthuro? Of course love, answered Arthuro.

But that was not meant to be, because two years later their town was attacked. Mama! There

are people attacking the town, twenty men and fifteen women dressed in some sort of armor.

Antonio's Mama looked worry, like she knew these people. Antonio, go to the basement and

get me my basket! Antonio ran to the basement and got his Mama's special basket. Isabella

took out a bottle with powder in it, she sprinkle some powder on her son and said send mi

nino to a safer place and let him return to the sound of his true love's call! Goodbye mi nino!

Isabella said to her son, for she knew she could not come with him. Mama! What do you

mean! Mi nino i can't come with you, as she said that tears started coming out of her's and

Antonio's eyes. Mama! That was the last day Antonio ever saw his Mama, that day made

Antonio so sad that he didn't notice that he was in a different reality, and without knowing

he walked right in the middle of the street and got hit by a car. The person driving the car was

a nineteen year old woman, who was named Maria. 

_**:End of flashblack:**_

_Antonio woke up, his wife and third son were in the bed and he was still stairing out the_

window. That was one of the weridest dream/nightmare he had ever had. Maybe if i get some

sleep i won't have anymore strange visions. Meanwhile in the old town of Midnight-Sunrise

Arthuro and the rest of the people were watching Antonio through the seeing water. He

thought his past was just a stange dream! Said a frustrated Arthuro, calm down Arthuro said

Yao the talker of fish. Yao's right Arthuro, when Antonio got hit by the car he lost his memories

of his past, remember said Bella. I remember Bella, but why did you make me send him back?!

Because Arthuro it's for his own good, i mean i too would be shocked to find out that i had sex

with you and your eyebrows, Bella said playfully. Yao and rest of them laughed at Bella's joke

while Arthuro walked away from them to go sit under the white cherry tree. Oh love, if only

you remembered said Arthuro to the emptiness.

**Sam-Chan: Hey guys! I'm feeling much better!**

**Jason: Please review, that greek named Lizzie or Sam-Chan lives off of your reviews. And flames will be used to roast pop music cds.**

**Sam-Chan: Stop calling me my middle nickname Jason! And Readers should i make another chapter (I really want to but, i'm asking you guys first) if you guys didn't know who some of the characters were then i will now tell you**

**Spanish:**

**Mama: Mother or Mom**

**Nino: Boy**

**Mi: Me**

**Arthuro: Arthur**

**Names:**

**Vietnam: Sakura**

**Taiwan: Yue**

**Lilly: Liechtenstein**

**Yao: China**

**Antonio: Spain**

**Juan: Mexico**

**Maria: Fem Mexico**

**Isabella: Fem Spain**

**Bella: Belgium**

**Arthuro or Arthur: England **

**Ravis: Latvia**

**The Rabbit Boy Brothers/ Allistor and Dylan: Scotland and Wales**

**Sam-Chan: And i know i didn't tell you guys but Jason is my amigo**

**Jason: And still Lizzie only friend who supports her fanfiction.**

**Sam-Chan: Please review, read, favorite and (or) follow?**


	2. Long Forgotten Friends

**Sam-Chan: Hola peeps!**

**Jason: **_**And all the things you left behind, I don't care! I don't care!**_

**Sam-Chan: Who the heck are you talking you?!**

**Jason: *pauses ipod* Um, i was listening to Three Days Grace- I Don't Care**

**Sam-Chan: Really, because the're one of my favorite bands!**

**Jason: ...Um, Lizzie-Kun doesn't own Hetalia**

**Sam-Chan: SpUk time! And surprise crack pairing(s) Please tell me if there's any errors! **

_**October 12th, 1994**_

_So far, since that night i had that weird dream i haven't gone back to the fantasy world. I've_

_been living a normal life for the past few days, but something inside me keeps nagging at me,_

_telling me that the dream could have a connection to my past. My oldest son Lovino is getting_

_married to a Canadian woman named Madison Williams , my wife had a few complaints about_

_our son's choice of wife, but our son and i talked her out of it. My other son Feliciano has a_

_Belarusian girlfriend named Natalya Arlovskaya, she scares me a little, but i'm glad my is happy. If i'm not taken to that_

_Fantasy world for a while, then maybe i'll be able to raise my third son and go to my first born son's wedding._

_**October 30th, 1994 **_

_Today is the day of my oldest son's wedding, and everyone is so excited for him and his fiancee. After an hour the_

_wedding is over, but the after party has just begun. People are dancing, having fun and posting the after party online. I_

_ask my wife if she wants to dance, and we start dancing to the slow song that's playing. The room starts spinning_

_as i see i am no longer dancing with my wife, but with Arthuro?! In my mind i'm telling myself to stop, but something_

_else is telling me to keep dancing until i can't dance anymore. My role is switched and i'm now the one who gets twirled_

_around, like a woman. I look at Arthuro to see that he is looking right back at me, and it makes me blush. It's as if i'm_

_under a spell, like the dream and everything here is an important piece to my past. We stop dancing, i tag Arthuro and_

_run behind one of the many trees to shall for time. I hear footsteps and i dash to another tree, only to find myself_

_pinned to the tree by Arthuro. Got you, he says as i blush. Arthuro leans in and kisses me, that surprises me but what_

_surprises me even more is that i find myself kissing back. Our tongues embrace each other like they were made to be_

_together, and the weird thing is that i've never felt this way with my wife. We stop so we can catch our breath; Arthuro_

_looks deeply into my eyes and i look deeply into his. We almost say the magic words Te amo, but the spell breaks and i_

_remind myself that this isn't real; i have a wife and three kids. Arthuro somehow senses this and lets go of me, i_ _run_

_to the white cherry tree and Arthuro follows me. What's wrong, he asks me and i say i don't know. I yarn and_ _start to_

_drift off to sleep, Arthuro whispers goodnight and i fall asleep on his chest. Antonio looks so cute when he's sleeping~._

_I think i might have taken Antonio too far, when i kissed him. I'm not sure if i did, seeing he didn't stop me, but kissed_

_back. Maybe he remembered **that** family from the other world and felt ashamed that we kissed. When i asked him_

_what was wrong and he said i don't know, i knew at that moment that he was torn between the two worlds. Since he_

_hasn't been here in a while he is more attached to the other world and the people there more than he is to the people_

_here. I see he is happy there, but the look in his eyes say he's missing something. Even if he doesn't know it, he's_

_missing Midnight-Sunrise, he's missing his mother and the rest of us. I see Yao walk towards me says "Let him go_

_back to his family of the other world, stop hurting yourself and try to think things through aru!" Why, i haven't talked_

_to him in a month and five days! Because he is still confused by some of his actions and he still doesn't understand_

_the reason he's here aru! But i can tell him, i tried to argue but Yao is just as stubborn as i am. You and i both know_ _he_

_wouldn't believe you aru. Fine you win Yao, i whispered as i sent Antonio back to the other world. There are some days_

_i can believe Isabella made a good choice when she picked you to be the keeper of Midnight-Sunrise and there_ _are_

_others that i think the exact opposite, and this is one of those opposite days aru! Yao i'm sorry, but you know that i_

_love Antonio! I know Arthuro, but that doesn't mean you have to stop thinking aru. I guess you're Yao, i said as_ _Yao_

_started to walk away. Of course i am, i don't talk to the fish for no reason aru! Come along Arthuro, Bella is_ _making_

_dinner tonight aru. Ok, i say as i walk to Bella's house with Yao._

_**November 13th, 1994**_

_I still remember that strange night, when Arthuro and i...kissed. The strange thing about it is that it didn't feel bad_

_or rushed, it felt good and i wanted more of it. When i came back to the real world i tried dancing with my wife again,_

_but i didn't feel the strange burning passion i did with Arthuro. I am also glad that no one noticed my odd behavior, or i_

_would have spilled out everything and people would think i was crazy. Now with two of my sons graduated, out_ _of the_

_house and one of the two married. I only have one son and my wife to worry about. I can't let them know what's_

_happening to me and i especially can't let my wife know what happened **that night.**_

**_November 18th, 1994_**

_It's snowing in Midnight-Sunrise, Bella, Sakura and the others are playing in the snow while Yao and Arthuro watch_

_them. I watch everyone from behind a bush, so i won't be noticed, until the Rabbit Boy Brothers throw snowballs at_

_me. I was expecting someone to throw snowballs at me ,so i made a hundred snowballs while i wasn't noticed. I throw_

_snowballs back at them, and they yell SNOWBALL WAR! Arthuro, Yao, Sakura and Bella all run to my side while Lilly,_

_Yue and Ravis run to Allistor and Dylan's side. After thirty minutes went by Sakura and Yue were out, because_ _they_

_grew tired. After an hour came Yao, Lilly and Ravis stopped, and twenty minutes later Bella did too. The intense_

_snowball war was already an hour in and i couldn't believe i was still playing! An hour or two later we all called it a tie,_

_so no one would past out. I felt like a kid again, and i also felt like i belonged here with them. Bella and Yao made hot_

_chocolate, tea and cookies for everyone. After we ate everyone scattered in their own little groups, while i went to see_

_the white cherry tree. I looked at the white cherry tree, it looked the same as it did in the summer! The white cherry_

_never changes, said a strange voice that made me jump; Arthuro stop scarring me like that. I'm sorry he said, but_ _the_

_look in his eyes said not to trust what he said. Follow me, Antonio! Arthuro started running in an unknown direction_

_and i followed him. He came to a stop when we reached some sort of playhouse by the sea. My mind almost snapped_

_when i saw the playhouse from my weird dream. That must mean the was...real? No, it can't be real...i couldn't_

_have had sex with... Come on Antonio! I have to show something! So Arthuro and i went inside the playhouse; there_

_were two beds, a table, chairs and a notebook of some sort. Arthuro picked up the notebook, gave it to me and told me_

_to read it._

_**:Day One:**_

_**Hola, mi nombre es Antonio and mi Mama told me to make this revista, so if i ever forget something i can**_

**_just look in mi revista! Um, i don't really know lo que escriba so, i'll write lo que pasó hoy! Arthuro and i_**

**_went to deeper parts of Midnight-Sunrise and saw where all the lagos join each other. In the deepest part_**

**_of Midnight-Sunrise all lagos become a sea, shaped like a corazón. Arthuro and i are planning to build a_**

**_playhouse there, so no one will bother us and we can talk without being embromado._**

**_I stopped reading the revista, looked at Arthuro and said, so what i saw on September 25th wasn't a dream, but_**

**_memories of my past?! Arthuro slowly nodded as i felt a little mareado, the last thing i saw was darkness. Antonio_**

**_fainted right in front of my eyes, but luckily i caught him just in time . Well, maybe it's time to send to the other world,_**

**_Antonio. So i sent Antonio back to the other world and sighed, maybe i told him to much._**


End file.
